


Anger

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Norman is jealous of the reader’s ex who is still in her life because he is best friends with her sister’s boyfriend. Her ex always talks to Norman about the two of you when you used to date and still has a thing for you. Norman gets angry as hell and the reader calms him down. The ex shows up and Norman laws down the law. Hungry, needy, smut ensues and Norman shows the reader just why she would never want another… And the reader shows him that he is the only one she ever wants…





	Anger

“He does that to me every damn time!” Norman shouted as you walked into your house.

You shifted the two grocery bags in your hand and opened the door, walking directly to the kitchen. Norman followed with a few bags of his own in his hand.

“It’s not like I can help it. He’s my ex, I literally have no control over anything he does or says,” you said and thumped the two grocery bags onto the counter with a huff.

Norman slams his bags down next to yours, “I just don’t see why we have to see that asshole at all!” he continued to moan.

You sighed as you started to unpack the groceries you had picked up. “I can’t help that he is best friends with my sister’s boyfriend. It’s either that or not see her as much,” you said continuing to unpack things.

“You should hear some of the shit he says about you... and him,” he growled lowly

You laughed a little, “Like what?”

“Like how much you liked sucking his cock... he always talks about that when I’m there. How you like it rough... He tells stories all the fucking time about fucking you... He is asking for a punch in the fucking face!” Norman raged on.

You shook your head, laughing to yourself as you shut the fridge door. You looked over at Norman whose arms were crossed as he leaned against the counter, flexing his muscles and clenching his jaw.

You walk over to him and stand in front of him, putting your hands on his chest.

You look up into his angry eyes, “I hate to break it to you, but he’s an asshole. That’s why we didn’t date very long. And all those things he says? Like he could ever fuck me like you do? The man was lucky if ever even got an orgasm out of me, at least a real one.”

You kissed the side of his neck harshly and nuzzled your nose up to his ear, “He’s all talk, no game... Don’t let him get to you...” You kissed up and down his neck as you gave him your reassurance.

You ran your hand down to the bulge in his pants and rubbed your hand over his clothed cock.

“Besides, you know you’re the only man who knows how to fuck me like only you can,” you purred into his ear and plunged your tongue inside, trying to make your man feel better.

He growled and his hand came back to your hair, pulling it roughly as he pushed his tongue dominantly into your mouth, taking control of you. You moaned into his kiss in approval, allowing his tongue to take you wherever it wanted yours to go. His right hand gripped your neck and his left hand grabbed your ass. You twirled you two around until your ass hit the counter. His hands came up to your hips and pushed you into it, pushing his body into yours harshly.

You moaned again and ran your hands up under the back of his shirt, already needing contact.

His mouth left yours and he ran hot, sticky kisses down your neck to your sternum, he growled in defiance when he hit the top of your shirt. His hands swiftly came down to the hem, you raised your arms, and he ripped it off you, swiftly plunging his tongue back onto your neck. His tongue licked and traced down your sternum until he hit wedge of your bra. He bit down onto the fabric and tore it loose, using his teeth as his weapon.

Your bra popped open and he quickly ran his tongue and teeth over to your left breast, devouring it with his lips.

“Mmmm... Fuck, baby...” you whimpered, closing your eyes and running your hands to the back of his hair.

He bit your nipple and kissed his way for to your other breast as you leaned back onto the counter top behind you.

He growled into your skin as he kissed his way back up to your lips. He took them in, harshly pushing his tongue around yours. His hands moved around your body and he pulled you two up, twirling your body’s around so that he was backed up into the counter. He swirled his tongue around yours a few more times before pulling his lips off of you and glaring you down.

He grabbed your hand and ran it back to his clothed cock. He used your hand under his to rub it up and down, loving the relief it got him.

He dropped your hand and brought his hands to the button of his jeans. He popped them open and unzipped, pushing his jeans down to the ground. He looked down at his hard cock and then over at you in anticipation.

You smirked and nudged your nose up at him, leaning your naked chest into his clothed chest.

You brought your right hand down to his cock, trailing your fingers down it. You tickled his balls and then gripped the base of his cock as you stared him down.

“Mmm... I love that cock so much...” you said, starting to pump him slowly up and down.

His eyes turned dark and he nodded his nose up at you.

“Show me how much you love it,” he said, glaring into you.

You smirked wider and pushed your tongue into his mouth. You swirled your tongue swiftly around his a few times, before sucking down his tongue. You kissed his lips again, quickly before dropping to your knees.

You gripped his thighs and slowly licked up his shaft, sucking on his tip until you heard him growl.

You let go and looked up at him, with faux innocent eyes as you wiggled the tip of your tongue playfully under his tip.

You kissed his shaft and smiled up at him.

“Did you know, I didn’t even enjoy sucking cock until yours?” you asked him, smiling as you watched his jaw tighten and his cock twitch in front of your lips.

He shook his head, ‘no,’ so, fucking, turned on by you right now.

“It’s true,” you admitted, swirling your tongue around his tip again, pausing to moan onto it, before leaning back again.

You brought your right hand up to the base of his cock and gripped it, rubbing it up and down roughly as your lips ghosted his tip.

You watched your hand work on him and got memorized in it.

He jolted his hips forward and you looked up in surprise for a moment as he brought you back to reality.

You smirked and nodded, twisting your hand around and down his cock again.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna suck that cock so, fucking, good,” you said smiling up at his smirk, before focusing on his cock.

You stared is down and licked your lips. You licked your tongue up his shaft and pushed his cock as far down into your throat as you could, moaning as you took him in.

“Oh... fuck!” he whispered in disbelief as he watched your mouth engulf him.

You gagged, trying to push him further down as you looked up at him, your eyes watering as you did.

His hands ran to the back of your head and he held it pushing his cock further still into you.

You groaned and your eyes watered harder as you let him push himself so far inside you.

He backed off and hit his cock in and out of you, gripping your hair as he hit into you, slow and steady.

“Oh... yeah… You take that fucking cock, Y/N,” he said glaring your wide eyes down as he fucked your mouth.

You rubbed your hand up and down his cock as you bobbed up and down his cock, moaning as you sucked down the taste of him. You sucked his cock all the way back up to his tip, moaning as you did. You sucked harshly on his tip, loving the taste of his precum and needing more.

His hips started to erratically hit into you and his hands gripped your hair.

“Oh, fuck... Y/N… Fuck!” he cried out, suddenly snapping his eyes back down and his hand pulled your hair back, and your mouth off of him.

You looked up at him with slight sadness as you licked your lips, hungry for more.

He looked down at you, his breathing heavy and his eyes piercing into yours.

He nodded his nose up at you and brought his right hand down to your chin pulling it up to him.

“Finish me off with that fucking amazing mouth, Y/N,” he growled as he panted heavily, his eyes dark with lust.

You nodded and smiled.

“My pleasure,” you answered with a smirk and focusing on his cock and his high.

Without another word you slammed his cock back down into your throat, moaning over and over as you pushed and pulled his cock in and out of your mouth. Your hand followed your mouth up and down as it gripped and rubbed his cock up and down.

You bobbed faster and faster, hearing yourself gagging here and there as you did. He put his hands on the back of his head, interlocking them together. He looked down at you and watched your mouth suck his cock so feverishly, feeling his high building.

“Oh, fuck yeah girl!... You, fucking, suck that cock so good!” he groaned, feeling you starting to bob at just the right depth and pace.

You looked up at him and noticed the look in his eye, starting to taste more of him. You knew he was close. You focused back on his cock and started to bob faster and deeper, gagging and moaning along the way, gripping him harder and more feverishly with every pass.

“Oh... fuck… So, fucking, good at that…” he groaned loudly, bringing his hands back down to the back of your head, using his grip on you to start hitting harder and faster into the back of your throat.

He closed his eyes and gripped you as he felt himself building to his high.

You moaned happily to yourself as you taste more of his sweetness and felt his body give into you fully.

You bobbed up and down as fast as you could until you felt his hands grip your hair and him push his cock deep inside your throat, thrusting into your hilt rapidly until he came so hard for you.

“Fuck!! Yes!! My dirty girl!! Take it!” he cried out loudly as he exploded down your throat, excitedly.

“Mmm!” he grunted, hitting into you a few more times before looking down into your eyes and slowly pulling his cock out of your now, red and swollen mouth.

You sucked it down, happily, loving the taste of him. When you got to his tip you sucked on it and swirled your tongue around it slowly a few more times before reluctantly letting it go.

You leaned back onto your knees and into his hands in your hair.

Looking up at him with a satisfied grin, nuzzling your head back into his hair.

“All better, baby?” you asked, innocently, hoping you had calmed his fears.

He smiled and nodded, reaching his hand down to you.

“Yeah. A little,” he said with a small smile. You were always there to show him just how much you loved and needed him whenever he got insecure about the two of you.

You smiled and reached your hand out to him, allowing him to pull you up, bumping noses with his as you did.

“What do you need, baby?” you asked, willing to do whatever it took to make him feel like the amazing man of yours he was.

He smiled and smirked at your willingness.

His index finger came back to your chin and he tilted it up, ghosting your lips with his as he stared down at you. He shrugged his shoulders, his anger still lingering in the air.

You stood back and watched as he pulled his pants back up, buckling them shut, and locking eyes with yours again.

“Why don’t I make us some food and you can go work in the garage. I’ll call you in when it’s done,” you said, sweetly smiling up at him.

His hand cupped your face and you saw the first signs of a real smile.

“Okay,” he answered, leaning down to kiss your forehead sweetly, before turning and walking away.

You enjoyed the view, staring at that beautiful ass as he walked out of the room.

You turned your attention the bags on the counter and went to work getting something ready to eat. You made his favorite, macaroni and cheese, homemade. When it was finished you walked it out to the garage, with a bowl of it on a tray.

You opened the door and saw him bent over one of his vehicles, the hood open as he ratcheted something tight. He had been working on fixing up an old classic he had found for a good deal. You knew absolutely nothing about cars or bikes. But you did know you loved the smell of the motor oil on him and the way he looked all dirty from the hard work.

You stopped and took him in, watching as he worked away. He finally noticed you and smiled, easier now when he noticed you checking him out in silence.

“Hey. I made your favorite,” you said, jutting the tray out towards him in a gesture.

He smiled wider and grabbed his grease rag off the engine and started to wipe his hands off and walk towards you.

“You are so, fucking, sweet,” he growled, looking at you hungrily again.

Your heart started to race as you watch him walk over to you like you were his prey.

You backed up, smiling playfully at him as he walked into you. Your back bumped against his workbench behind you and he pushed his body towards yours. His chest hit the tray, hard. You gripped it and stopped it from falling. You turned and put it on the big workbench behind you and turned back into him, running your hands up to rest on his chest.

“Don’t you want to eat?” you asked, noticing the look in his eyes as his body came forward and pressed against yours, his nose touching yours.

His lips were so close.

He shook his head.

“Not for that,” he answered, his eyes turning dark again as he glared you down.

His hands came to your back and he caressed it, walking into you and holding his body against yours.

You gripped the sides of his body, running your hands up and down them a few times before holding their place at his hips. You looked up at him, with innocent confusion.

He growled and pushed his lips to yours, pushing his tongue deep inside your mouth, instantaneously. He grabbed a hold of your tongue and started to devour it, swirling it around with his at a fast pace. He pushed his knee in between your legs and you felt his erection on your thigh. You moaned at the feel of it and ran your hands up his chest gripping the sides of his neck as you let his tongue swirl yours around.

His hands came around and he dipped them under your shirt, lightly running his fingertips up and down your stomach as his kiss deepened.

You heard a sound in the distance. The sound for of a pickup truck. It’s engine chugging got closer and closer to you.

You broke your kiss and looked over at the sound.

Great.

You watched as your ex pulled into the driveway and put his truck in park. He killed the engine and got out.

You looked up at Norman and watched as his eyes hardened with his anger and his jaw clenched.

You patted his neck, reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make him leave,” you said, looking up at him apologetically.

Norman’s chest puffed out and his hands gripped your hips, dominantly.

“Why the fuck is he even here, Y/N?” he asked, his eyes never coming off of your ex.

“I don’t know,” you answered, quickly breaking away from Norman to walk over to him.

You looked back at Norman and fidgeted nervously as you watched the anger return to his eyes.

You looked back at Steve, noticing the sway in his step.

“What are you doing here, Steve?” you asked, with irritation in your voice.

“Well…” he said, slurring a little.

He pushed out his hand and you looked down, he was holding your sunglasses.

“You left these at your sister’s, and I know how much you hate being without them,” he said, walking into you and let his eyes slowly roam your body.

You stepped back uncomfortably and looked him over.

“Are you drunk?” You asked.

He chuckled and his hazy eyes answered your question.

“Jesus. It’s only 3 in the afternoon, Steve,” you said, looking at him incredulously. 

“Lighten up, Y/N. I’m just having fun,” he said with a chuckle, blatantly roaming his eyes up and down your body again.

You blinked and folded your arms, uncomfortable with his stare and feeling Norman’s on you as well.

“You need to leave,” you said with resolve, ripping the glasses from his hand, before closing your arms again.

He chuckled louder and stepped back, his hands up, he stumbled and almost tripped and busted his head open.

“Jesus,” you muttered under your breath.

“What?” he asked as if he forgot already that it had happened.

“Where are your keys?” you asked, anger shooting through you.

He nudged his head back to the truck and you swiftly walked over and grabbed them, slamming his truck door behind you.

You walked over and gripped his arm.

“Come on,” you said, pulling him towards the house.

You walked past Norman, looking at him with angry and apologetic eyes.

Steve chuckled as he looked at the exchange and then down at your hand on him, pulling him inside.

“Jesus, Y/N. He’s right here. Can’t get enough of me, or what?” he asked.

You bit your tongue and walked him inside. You pulled him over to the couch in the living room and pushed him down onto it.

“You get an hour,” you said angrily, walking over to the kitchen to pour him some water.

You walked back over and handed it to him, visibly upset with him.

He laughed again, taking the cup.

“What? No, food?” he asked, with a smirk.

“You are such an asshole,” you said, walking over to dish him up some of the food you had made.

You looked over as you heard Norman entering the house, kicking his boots off.

You locked unsteady eyes with him.

He was pissed.

Anger raged through his body. He walked into his house and looked over to see Steve turning on the T.V. and laughing at some idiotic show. He leaned his arm back on Norman’s couch and kicked his right foot up, propping it to the side of his left foot. Norman noticed the dirt the pig left all over his floor, as he hadn’t bothered to take off his shoes.

He looked over at you with anger, noticing you dishing up a bowl of his meal for him.

He walked over to you and leaned into your ear.

“Thought that was for me?” he whispered, with sarcasm and anger in his voice.

You looked up at him and whispered.

“What do you want me to do? He is drunk off his ass and he shouldn’t be driving. I told him he gets one hour that’s it.” You said, trying to reason with him.

Norman nodded, his eyes still angry, but he knew you wouldn’t leave anyone in such a state.

He brought his hands to the sides of your hips and ghosted his lips with your neck.

“I really hate this asshole. Why is he here?” he asked, kissing your neck a few times.

You closed your eyes for a second, getting lost in his lips.

“He brought my sunglasses back,” you answered, laughing a little at the absurd reason.

He chuckled and brought his arms around you, wrapping them around you as he wrapped your body back into his.

“You’re too, fucking, sweet, ya know that?” he asked you, purring his sweet words into your ear.

You dropped the bowl on the stove and wrapped your arms around his as he held you. You turned your head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

“So, you aren’t mad at me?” you asked, with wide, innocent, eyes.

He smiled and shook his head.

“Nah, Y/N. I love you,” he replied sweetly, staring back into your eyes seriously for a long while.

“Where’s that food, Y/N?!” you heard Steve yell from the living room, impatiently. 

You looked down at the macaroni you had made for your man and then back up at Norman.

“I’ll have to throw in a pizza. Drink more water! It’ll be out soon!” you yelled back loudly in agitation.

Norman kissed your neck in appreciation, sucking and swirling up to your ear to whisper into it.

“A charmer, huh?” he said, laughing into your ear.

You laughed and relaxed back into him, loving the feeling of his arms tightening their grip around you.

“You have no idea,” you answered sarcastically, rolling your eyes before turning to walk to the freezer.

His arms held you back as you tried to walk forward. He kissed your neck and whispered into your ear.

“Let me,” he said, nuzzling his nose into you.

You leaned back into his shoulder and looked up at him completely in love with him at this moment.

“You don’t have to,” you replied.

He shook his hair away from his eyes.

“I want to,” he said, leaning his lips down to yours.

You moaned happily as you felt his lips hit yours and his tongue lick up your top lip. You opened your lips willingly and allowed him in. He pushed his tongue deep inside your mouth and gave you a slow, sweet kiss. He leaned back, detaching his lips, reluctantly.

You watched, longingly as he unwrapped his arms and went over to the freezer door, pulling it open.

He grabbed a cheap pizza he had shoved in there and looked your way, holding it up and smirking.

You nodded and giggled, walking over to the stove and turning it on.

He came back over to you, pushing the pizza box onto the stove in front of you.

You grabbed the bowl of mac and cheese in both your hands and turned around, pushing the bowl into his chest.

“Eat,” you said, looking up at him sweetly.

He nodded and took the bowl.

He walked over to the dining room table and sat down. You smiled and went to work putting the pizza in. You heard Steve yelling nonsense at the T.V. and rolled your eyes. You looked over at Norman and smiled to yourself at how lucky you were. You looked back at Steve yelling at a sport’s game and realized how lucky you were to have Norman.

You filled up a glass of water and brought it over to him. You set it by his bowl.

He looked up mid-bite and smiled graciously at you, enjoying his meal.

You smiled and sat down on his lap, straddling him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

You adjusted on his lap, giggling at his surprised reaction.

He finished chewing and swallowed, looking up at you with curious loving eyes.

He nodded over toward the living room and then back at you.

“Aren’t ya worried, he might see?” he asked, testing you.

You smiled brighter and shook your head.

“No. I don’t care if he does. I’m yours. Remember?” you asked him, staring deeply into his eyes, yours turning serious.

He smiled wider and nodded.

His hands wrapped around your back and he pulled you into him.

Your lips touched and you both smiled as your hair fell wildly around your faces. You looked up at him under slight cover, your eyes piercing into him with nothing but love.

He put his hands on your back pushed them up to your shoulders and he pulled you closer into him still, closing his eyes and tilting his head up as your lips pressed into his.

You smiled and pressed your lips to his, wrapping your hands around his shoulders and leaning your body into his. You kissed his lips sweetly, before licking in between his lips and parting them. He opened his mouth to you and you slid your tongue inside. You grabbed his tongue and swirled it around your own.

His right hand came up to your hair and he gripped it, pushing your lips harder into his.

His tongue took control of yours, swirling it around and around fast and deep.

You moaned loudly, closing your eyes and submitted to his kiss. Your tongues danced and swirled around each other passionately. You ran your hands into his hair and massaged it roughly, rocking your body up and down onto him as you started to heat up for him.

Norman’s lips came off yours. His right hand came down to your chin and he gripped it, tightly, pushing your chin up and your face to the side, exposing your neck to him. He crashed his lips onto your skin, sucking on it harshly.

“Shit!” you whimpered, trying to stay quiet while his lips devoured your skin.

It felt so fucking good!

Your hands gripped the back of his hair harder as you bit your lips together, trying not to make a sound as his lips worked on you.

Norman’s hands came to the small of your back and started to run up and under your shirt.

As if on cue, Steve’s voice cut through, destroying the mood.

“Do you charge admission for this show?” he asked in his cocky voice.

Norman’s hands came down the small of your back and outside your shirt. His lips stopped abruptly and came off you. You could feel the anger radiating off of him.

You looked down into his angry eyes and nodded. You swung your leg over him, standing up off of him. You turned around and glared at Steve.

“Why do you have to be such an asshole?” you asked, walking over to check on the pizza.

You grabbed the oven handle and pulled the door open, bending over as you peered inside.

Norman watched Steve look over and check your ass out, blatantly.

Steve looked over at Norman and winked at him.

“Man, I sure do miss tapping that ass though. She is a good fuck, isn’t she?” he asked, chuckling at Norman’s angry face.

You pulled the pizza out, slamming it down onto the stovetop.

You turned around and walked into Steve, with anger in your eyes.

“Get your shit. I’m giving you this to go. And next time? Leave my shit where I left it,” you said glaring over at him and turning to walk back to the pizza.

He reached over and his hand grabbed your ass, harshly.

You were about to turn around and slap him.

But, before you could get there Norman was up and had him by his collar.

Norman walked the two men backward until Steve’s back hit the side wall of the kitchen.

He glared him down, looking him up and down with disgust, before bringing his red-hot eyes back to his.

He leaned his face into Steve and spoke.

“Let’s get this straight, once and for all. You see that woman over there?” he asked, breathing pure fire.

Steve’s face was frightened, after finally provoking Norman too far. He nodded with fear in his eyes.

Norman continued, “You keep your, fucking, hands off her, ya hear? She ain’t yours. She ain’t ever gonna be yours again. She’s mine. And you need to quit with this shit. Showing up here out of the blue… Talking to everyone about how you used to fuck her…”

“Listen, I-” Steve said, raising his hands in defense as he tried to talk his way out of it.

Norman pulled him forward by his collar and then pushed him back into the wall, slamming him into it. Norman shook his head wildly, closing his eyes as he tried to remember his composure. He opened them and glared him down again.

“Don’t. Just don’t,” Norman said slamming him back into the wall and letting go of his grip on him.

“Just get the fuck out of here. You touch her again and I’ll, fucking, end you,” Norman said, pushing his chest into him as he glared him down, waiting for submission.

Steve nodded, rapidly, still scared.

“Yeah… Sure… Got it…” he responded with fear in his eyes.

Norman huffed his chest and stepped back, his eyes never coming off of Steve’s as he walked backward.

You quickly walked over and handed Steve the pizza in a Tupperware you had quickly thrown it into and put his keys on the top. You looked up at him with stern eyes and pressed it into his chest.

Steve looked over at you, taking a breath about to say something.

You shook your head and pushed the Tupperware into him again and locked eyes with his.

“Just go,” you said, stepping back as he took them.

You walked back into Norman, who wrapped his arms protectively around you as you both glared at him waiting impatiently for him to leave.

Steve cleared his throat and nodded, tipping the Tupperware up in the air a moment.

“Alright, well I guess I should be going then,” he said.

You both watched him quickly exit out the same garage door as he had come in through. You watched the door shut and a few seconds later heard his truck start and peel off.

You sat there a moment, still not sure what to say about what had just happened. You turned around and looked up into Norman’s angry eyes, which were still fixated on the garage door.

He kept his grip on you as you turned around, keeping his hands firmly on the small of your back.

You ran your hands up and down his clothed chest, looking up at him with worried eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” you started to apologize but he interrupted you as his angry eyes locked on yours.

“Don’t,” Norman said, pushing his index finger to your lips.

“It’s not like you wanted it. He’s an asshole,” he replied, looking into your eyes, his eyes softening to yours.

“Hmm…” you said, tapping your index finger up and down onto your lips as you looked up at him playfully.

“Where have I heard that before?” you asked, mocking him with a slight smirk.

His hands around you gripped your body and twirled you both around.

He smiled when he saw your breath hitch as he walked you back into the table.

Your ass hit it and you looked up at him curiously, running your hands up and down his chest.

“Why, Mr. Reedus, what could you have in mind?” you asked, smirking up and him as you caressed his body.

He smirked and nudged his nose up into yours, pressing your lips to his for a slow kiss before leaning up.

His hands came to the hem of your shirt again and he started to tickle your skin underneath it, causing shivers up your stomach.

You would have laughed except the look in his eye only turned you on again. He smirked wider and pulled the shirt up and off of you. You raised your arms and allowed him to, shaking your hair free after the fabric was torn off of you.

He looked down to your bra and then back up to your eyes, his turning darker. His index finger came to your sternum and he slowly swirled it down your chest, hitting your bra and venturing further south, down your stomach. His finger dropped at your belly button and he locked eyes with yours as his hands came to the bottom of your jeans.

“Before, you asked me what would make me feel better?” he asked, popping open the bottom of your jeans and unzipping them.

You nodded. Your eyes turning hazy and your breathing getting shallow as you felt him push his hand down inside your panties. He stared into your eyes as he slowly began to rub your pussy up and down rapidly.

“Oh!” you cried out in surprise as he started so rough already.

Your hands went back onto the table behind you as you braced yourself and arched your body up into his.

His fingers pushed in and out of you rapidly, while his palm rubbed up and down your clit.

“Shit, baby!” you cried out again, already starting to feel yourself build.

He looked into your eyes and smirked, his eyes dark with lust.

He pulled his hand out of you just as swiftly as he had stuck it inside. His hands came to your hips and he twirled you around.

You pushed your hands back to the table, this time facing it. You moaned as he leaned down and left hot, sticky kisses down the side of your neck to your shoulder.

He kissed your bra strap and then sucked and swirled his way down your back until his lips hit the clasp. He leaned back, popping it open with his big hands. His hands pushed the bra off of you, pushing toward opposite sides of your shoulder blades and pushing the straps off of each shoulder.

You leaned back off the table long enough to let the bra fall to the floor. You leaned back into his body, closing your eyes with a smile as his hands wrapped around your body and started to caress your stomach and up to your breast. Both of his big, strong, hands cupped your breasts, rubbing them around roughly, just like he knew you loved.

You wrapped your arms instinctually around his neck, wrapping them into the back of his hair.

He looked down at you as you looked up at him in pure bliss, from his shoulder, which your head laid on as he caressed you.

“You like that, Y/N? Your big, strong, man’s hands all over you?” he asked, staring down at you with pure dominance.

You nodded.

“Oh, yeah, baby. Nobody gets me going like you do,” you said, looking up at him and reassuring him of how much you wanted, no, needed him.

You tugged and pulled at his hair, trying to pull his lips back to yours.

He smiled and leaned down, pushing his lips back onto yours. His tongue pushed through your lips and dominantly took hold of your tongue, holding onto it while you tried to wiggle it free to swirl around his.

You groaned in frustration.

He chuckled.

He slowly sucked down your tongue until his lips came off yours again.

You looked up at him with such yearning.

“I love the way you always need me, Y/N,” he said, bringing his left hand up to caress the side of your face for a second as he took you in.

You smiled that sweet, shy, smile he loved.

“I always do, baby. You know I love you,” you said lovingly.

He nodded, smiling, leaning back down to give your lips another soft kiss.

“But, this isn’t about me. Not, now. What do you want me to do to show you how much I do?” you asked, searching his eyes and caressing his hair.

He smiled wider and nudged his nose up into yours, his lips ghosting yours again.

“I just want you…” he said simply, his anger subsiding as he watched you melt for him.

You nodded and smiled happily as his lips on yours.

You looked up at him and brought your hands over his, bringing them both back to your breasts and massaging them roughly. You moaned happily and loudly as you did, wanting to show him how much you enjoyed his touch.

His eyes went dark at the sight and his fingers came up to tweak your nipples.

“Oh, yeah, baby… You know what I like…” you whimpered, massaging his hands under yours even harder now at the feeling.

He repeated his actions and your body jerked back into his in pure reaction.

“Baby… I’m so ready for you… Fuck me, already!” you moaned, complaining a little.

He looked down at you, his eyes shifting to an even darker shade of blue, all kidding gone from them.

He nodded, so ready to fuck his woman too.

His hands ran down from your breasts, to your stomach, and to the sides of your jeans.

You brought your hands away from his neck and back to the tables, looked back at his hands as he pulled your jeans and your panties down your legs. He knelt down as he did, helping you take them off by lifting each of your calves one at a time and pulling the jeans off you.

You felt his lips, leaving hungry kisses up your calves and up to your inner thighs. He moaned to himself as he alternated thighs, making his way up your body.

You felt his tongue start to lick up your inner thigh, so close to your pussy.

You dipped down to your forearms and spread your legs, adjusting your hips and your ass.

He groaned internally at this and licked his way up the same path on the other thigh, his time sliding it over to your pussy, pushing it inside it.

His hands came to your ass and gripped it, pulling your cheeks to the sides with his thumbs.

You looked back down at him, your heart racing as you moaned happily to him. You felt him plunge his tongue deep inside your pussy, slowly licking up it before plunging back in deep and slowly wiggling his tongue around deep inside it, his head twisting and turning as he did.

“Oh, fuck baby!!” you cried out, trying to grip the wooden table under your fingertips as you felt the most amazing pleasure thanks to his tongue. You had never met a man better at going down on you before! He was so, fucking, good at it!

He groaned happily into your pussy, creating amazing vibration, and his tongue wiggled deeply up and down you before pulled his tongue out, licking it up your folds and to your clit. He gave it a sweet, slow, kiss, his tongue licking up and around it before pulling his lips off you.

“Yeah? You like how I eat that sweet peach of a pussy, Y/N?” he asked, looking up at you with a smirk at the look on your face, one of blissful disbelief.

You nodded, rapidly, looking down into his eyes as you whimpered and looked at him with nothing but heated need.

He smiled and laughed again happily to himself at your reaction.

He kept his eyes on you as he leaned his tongue back over and licked up and down your folds, staying in your shallow end and driving you crazy.

You brought your right hand around to grip the back of his hair, pushing him further into you.

He took the cue and nuzzled your clit harshly, before pushing his tongue back deep inside you. He whirled it around wildly this time and as fast and deep as he could.

“Oh… Fuck!! Yes!!” you cried out as you gripped his hair tighter and your pussy rocked back and forth onto his tongue, trying to find your release.

You closed your eyes and moaned and groaned, louder and happier the wilder his tongue got.

His hands moved closer on your ass, migrating closer to your pussy. His thumbs reached contact with it and started to rub the sides of your pussy up and down, harshly.

“Oh, shit…” you groaned, your hips speeding up at the feeling.

His thumbs moved up and down your pussy faster as he felt your wet juice starting to flow like wine. His tongue wiggled around wildly and he let it lose long enough to French your folds and up to your clit, his thumbs never stopping.

“Oh... Norman... Oh… God…” you groaned, feeling yourself so close and in heaven at the feel.

He kissed his way up to your clit and suctioned onto it, sucking and swirling his tongue around it harshly, over and over until you came for him.

“Oh… Fuck!! Yes!! Norman!” you cried out in confused bliss as your orgasm hit you so hard.

You groaned and sucked on your clit harshly as your pussy spasmed and your hips rocked back and forth in slow, hard, succession.

“Oh my god… You are so fucking good at that, baby!” you moaned happily as you rode out your high.

Without warning his right hand left your ass cheek and he pushed three fingers deep inside you as his lips left your clit and he looked up to watch your reaction to his fingers entering you.

“Shit! Yes!” you cried out in surprise, your eyes closing and your pussy convulsing over them as your body arched and he prolonged your high.

Your right hand in his hair gripped it harder, your hips slowly starting to rock up and down again onto his fingers as you came down.

“Oh... god… Baby…” you groaned happily at his action, nuzzling your head around in the air as you came down like you were floating on a blissful cloud because of him.

You rocked up and down onto his fingers a few more times and then you opened your eyes, looking back at him with hazy, loving, eyes again.

He groaned happily, pulling his fingers out of you and sticking them into his mouth. He looked up at you and moaned, with danger in his eyes, as he sucked his fingers down.

You dropped your grip on his hair, looking over at him, knowing that look.

His eyes were as dark as storm clouds.

You knew he was so turned on, right now.

You brought your right forearm back down to the table and adjusted your hips again, looking back at him only need.

You watched him stand up, in between your legs, and his hands come down to the button of his jeans. He popped them open and unzipped. He pushed his pants down, standing back up as he kicked out of them and kicked them away. He watched your eyes run down to his huge, erect, cock, that was so ready for you.

You moaned, instinctually as you watched him grab it as he stared you down.

“Yeah? You want this cock, Y/N?” he asked, dominant as ever.

You nodded, your eyes never coming off of it.

“Yes, baby… Fuck me with that cock, like only you can,” you nearly whimpered, getting so turned on for him again.

You watched him stroke himself at your words, holding himself firmly and making you so fucking wet and needy for him.

You looked up and furrowed your brow as you noticed he still was only half naked.

“Take your shirt off, baby. I want to feel you all over me!” you said, nearly moaning as you remembered what heaven was next.

He smiled. His hand left his cock and his crisscrossed his hands to grab the hem of his t-shirt and rip it off his body. He whipped it to the floor, paying it no more attention.

Your eyes roamed up his amazing figure. You loved his beautiful barrel stomach and chest. You loved the weight of this man on you. You imagined how good it would be to feel it fully. Turning yourself on again.

You readjusted your hips and wiggle your ass at him.

“Come on, baby…” you baited him, so fucking ready for him to be inside you.

He smirked.

His hands came back to your ass and they smacked them and dominantly taking a hold of them as he had before.

This time, he angled his cock at your pussy’s entrance and slowly shoved it inside you.

“Oh, yeah!” you moaned loudly as you took him in.

He pushed further, as far as he could go until he hit your hilt.

You groaned in pained pleasure, trying again to grip the table.

Norman noticed and before he did anything else he pressed his body down against yours. He took your hands in his and pushed them forward on the table, locking them with his.

You adjusted and laid your head down on the table, your body fully submerged onto it now. He pushed his body’s weight on top of yours, all of it. You readjusted your hips and legs again to allow him more room to fill you.

His lips were adjacent to yours and he groaned when he heard you gain pleasure from his action, pushing his cock slightly further inside you as he adjusted.

His lips came to your ear, as his hands gripped yours into his.

“You ready for your man to fuck you, so good, Y/N?” he asked, groaning at his own words as his cock slowly moved inside you, unable to control itself.

You nodded and gripped your hands tighter into his, slowly starting to ride him on your own.

You rocked your hips down and his hips and cock jolted back up into your pussy, quickly at your body’s response.

His hands gripped your hands harder and he started to fuck you so deep and fast with his huge cock.

“Yes! Please!” you cried out loudly in surprised pleasure as he started to fuck you so deep and fast.

You gripped his fingers harder as your only leverage as you felt your body starting to rub up and down the table.

“Oh… God…” you whimpered as you felt his cock invading you so good.

His lips came to yours and he devoured them, your teeth clinking every so often when he hit harder into you still.

You started to get so wet and excited that his cock was allowed all the way in, his balls hitting into you, slapping up and down onto your pussy as he slammed in and out of you at full length.

Norman growled into your mouth, pulling his lips off of yours at the sensation.

“Oh, fuck, yeah… You take that cock so deep, Y/N!” he groaned loudly, thrusting into you so deep and fast.

You moaned loudly at his words and his hot breath on your neck. His lips came to the side of your neck and pushed his lips onto your skin, sucking and biting on it, as his tongue escaped periodically to swirl around it.

He invaded every part of you and it felt fucking amazing!

His tongue sucked and swirled around your neck, quickly and with so much need. His lips suctioned to your neck here and there, creating even more amazing sensation to explode through your body.

You started to rock your hips and pussy back onto his cock at your own pace, needing to feel your release. He would hit into you and you would slam your pussy back onto his cock even further. You two found this rhythm and it started to gain pace as you both fell apart.

“Oh… fuck… Right there… Don’t stop…” you moaned to him in between hits.

He lips came off you and he looked down at your whimpering face. Your eyes were closed as you concentrated on getting to your high.

Norman’s cock started to fuck you faster than before and as deep as he could go. Hitting your spot just right every time. This caused you to whimper even louder.

“Fuck!... Please… make me cum…” you said, rocking your pussy up and down onto his cock faster still.

Norman concentrated on his cock, thrusting in and out of you as fast as he could. You could hear your body’s slamming together faster and harder. You felt Norman’s breath on your neck as he grunted and groaned into your skin. The tabled moved back and forth with your bodies.

He thrust his big cock into deeply, holding it there a minute before cutting loose. Fucking you as fast as he could.

“Oh god! Yes!” you moaned loudly, feeling it coming.

Norman didn’t let up. He knew you were about to fall apart.

“That’s right, you cum for this cock, Y/N!” he growled loudly, giving you everything he had.

He fucked you so hard you forgot about everything else but this feeling. He slammed in and out of your rapidly. You rocked your pussy up and down his cock faster and faster, until you came so hard.

“Oh! Oh! God! Yes!!” you cried out with so much shocked pleasure as you came so hard over his cock.

Your pussy convulsed onto his cock a few more times as you prolonged your pleasure.

Norman slowed his cock down, allowing you to feel it fully. His lips came back to your neck and kissed on it sweetly.

“Ooh… Norman…” you moaned happily at his actions as he let you feel every inch of your high.

He bit your neck and his lips came off you when he felt your pussy starting to rock onto his cock with normal rhythm again.

His hands gripped yours and he looked down at you.

“My turn,” he said, thrusting his cock back into your hilt and hitting into it deep and fast.

He cut loose inside you.

You were a moaning, whimpering, mess as you happily let him use you to get him there.

He got even more turned on by you loving him fucking you so deeply.

“Oh, fuck yeah! You love that cock, don’t you?!” he said, more to himself than you.

You nodded and moaned.

This only made him speed up. He hit his cock into you faster and faster until he gripped your hands harder and locked his hips. His cock jolted into your hilt and beyond and he exploded deep inside of you, releasing his sweet juice into your pussy.

“Fuck!! Yeah!!” he growled, deep in his throat, as he came so hard inside you.

“Oh, yeah!” you cried out happily as you felt him hit into you so good and hit his high.

His forehead slammed down into the side of your neck and he slowly hit deep into your hilt a few more times.

He grunted in pleasure as he enjoyed his high, vibrating so good inside you. He pushed back into your hilt and stayed there.

His head lifted and pushed his stubbled chin down onto your neck. Moving it up and down it as he enjoyed this feeling.

His stubble on your chin and his cock so deep inside you made shivers explode throughout your body. As if you could never get enough of him.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily, slowly riding his cock a few more times before relaxing your body onto the table.

He kissed your neck sweetly a few more times before running his lips back to yours.

You looked up at him and smiled as you watched him lean over you and plunge his tongue back into your mouth. He took hold of your tongue and swirled it around slowly and dominantly as he thanked you.

You moaned happily, loving him taking control of you, in any way he wanted.

His lips slowly came off of yours. He gave your lips two more short kisses before leaning back and staring happily into your eyes, so satisfied.

He pulled out of you. You groaned sadly at the feeling of him departing as he unlocked his hands from yours and stood up.

He noticed your sadness as he gripped your hips and pulled his cock out of you. He softly smacked your ass in appreciation.

You smiled and followed suit, pushing yourself up off the table and turning to face him.

You ran your fingertips up and down his stomach, looking up at him with nothing but love and admiration.

“Do you feel better now?” you asked, hopefully.

He nodded.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” he said, his cocky demeanor returning.

You smiled with happiness in your eyes.

“Good,” you moaned happily, leaning your lips up to his.

He pulled away and you looked at him with confusion.

“Did I say I was done?” he asked, darkness in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

His hands gripped the sides of your body, harshly.

“I’m nowhere near lovin’ on you, woman,” he growled dominantly.

And with that he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, carrying you back into your bedroom.

You giggled happily as he carried you away.

You spent the rest of the day under the covers loving on each other.

You were only his and he finally knew it...


End file.
